


【赫海】大灰狼与小白兔

by yuxiiii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Summary: 赫宰大灰狼将东海小白兔骗到手的故事 一发完
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	【赫海】大灰狼与小白兔

大灰狼与小白兔

网络上一直都有个传言，说是著名男团的主舞喜欢另一个主舞。证据多得不能再多，路人看了都要夸一句太甜了，却怎么也等不到两位正主的回应。

演唱会结束，队长约着大家一起出去吃饭，李赫宰看了眼没什么精神的李东海，还是拒绝了他们的好意，“你们去吧，东海不舒服，我在酒店陪他就好。”

李东海睁大了眼睛，伸手指了指自己，用嘴形问道：“我？”

队长便也没再勉强，多嘱咐了几句后就和其他七个人有说有笑地走了出去，上了另一辆保姆车。

“其实……你不用这样的，”李东海是腰伤犯了，旧病复发，又不好意思说出来让大家担心，没想到还是被李赫宰识破了，“你和他们去玩呗，我们都连开了两个晚上了，好不容易明天没事儿……”

李赫宰二话不说，扶着嘴硬的人上了自己的保姆车，“疼就说出来，没人笑话你的。”

李东海觉得有点不好意思，自己这么大的人了还用哥哥这样照顾。他盯着李赫宰的侧脸盯了好久，被发现以后赶紧转移了视线，低头刷着自己的手机。

“看什么呢？”李赫宰侧过身子来偷看，半个人都压在了李东海身上。手机屏幕上是他们俩的cp tag，他弯着嘴角笑了会儿，装作什么都没看见的样子，重新坐了回去。

车很快就到了酒店门口，经纪人识相地没跟着他俩上楼，调头找正在派对的其他成员去了。

“谢谢了，赫宰哥，”电梯里没人，李东海小声道谢，“我自己回去就好了，你不用跟着我了。”

李赫宰哪会这么轻易就让他跑，电梯门一开就拉着他往走廊的另一侧走去，“还是去我那屋吧，我好照顾你。”

李东海虽然觉得有些怪异，但人家都热心到这个份儿上了，他也不好反驳，愣愣地拉着李赫宰的手往前走，都忘了问他为什么对自己房间的路这么熟悉。

双人间里面收拾得还算整齐，行李都堆在靠门的床上，而李东海的枕边放了一本罗密欧与朱丽叶，以及一只泰迪熊玩偶。

“你先去洗澡吧，我就在这儿陪陪你。”李赫宰嘴上这么说着，手下动作却不停，把另一个床上的行李全部都叠得整整齐齐，将那张床给自己收拾了出来。

热水澡让李东海的腰痛缓和了不少，出来以后发现屋子都变整齐了，向着李赫宰投去了疑问的眼神。

坐在床上的人都没有意识到他已经洗完出来了，他专心致志地读着手上的书，手指间夹着一张书签。

“你怎么看那本！”

李东海扑过去想要把书签抢回来，没想到李赫宰一个侧身躲了过去，另一只手还不忘护着他的腰。

“小心点，别又伤着了。我就看看。”

李东海一张脸憋得通红，他伸手想拍李赫宰一巴掌，但想想他都已经看到那些东西了，又把胳膊收了回来，嘟着嘴坐在床边生闷气。

“东海，”李赫宰从背后搂住了他的腰，手里还拿着那张书签，“这是什么呀？”

说是书签，其实是他们俩刚进公司时的合照。照片上的两个人都还留着非主流的发型，笑容很是灿烂。

“就，就你和我的照片。”李东海闭紧了眼睛，他并不知道李赫宰对他的感觉，更不想自己这么多年的感情泡了汤。

李赫宰就喜欢他害羞的样子，忍不住在他有些肉的脸侧啄吻了一下，“这么简单吗？”

李东海瞬时睁大了眼睛，但他被李赫宰圈进了怀里，左右没有可以逃脱的空间。

“我喜欢你！”李东海喊了出来，连耳朵都变得红彤彤的。

“我也喜欢你呀。”

李赫宰如愿以偿地亲到了那张柔软的嘴唇，慢慢安抚着情绪激动的李东海。


End file.
